Stay away
by salviohexia
Summary: Sherlock monta una escena de celos en plena escena del crimen, mientras sigue con sus deducciones a la velocidad de la luz -como es usual-. / Regalo de cumpleaños (muy atrasado) para Madame Morgan


John y yo seguimos de cerca a Lestrade por los pasillos del hotel, se detuvo en la habitación 308 del segundo piso. Antes de que abriera la puerta me percaté de que tampoco ahí había cámaras de vigilancia cerca, al igual que en varios corredores del piso inferior.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba la Sargento Donovan charlando con una mujer nerviosa y joven. Addison Stuart, una forense novata según indicaban los hechos: hablar en voz baja, voltear seguida y rápidamente al cadáver antes de dar una explicación de libro de texto, y además tenía puesto su gafete en el pecho como niña de cinco años en un patético intento de mostrarse como miembro ya oficial del equipo. Al menos no era Anderson, y si no comenzaba por entrometerse en mis investigaciones ella me daba igual.

En el suelo, a cuarenta centímetros de la cama matrimonial, estaba el cadáver de Roberts. Pero Roberts no había muerto en el lugar que estaba, había sido arrastrado hasta ahí. Después de asesinar a Roberts, la persona se había arrepentido y lo había tratado de llevar a la cama para ayudarle, se dio cuenta de que era tarde y de que Roberts era pesado, entonces lo dejó ahí y huyó.

─Addison, quisiera presentarte a Sherlock Holmes y John Watson ─Lestrade como siempre desviándose de lo importante. ─Sherlock, John, ella es Addison Stuart, la nueva forense.

─Hola, mucho gusto ─dijo Stuart─. He oído mucho de ustedes, este es mi primer caso espero ser de ayuda.

─Si quieres ser de ayuda cállate y no estorbes ─le sugerí, pasando a su lado, deliberadamente ignorando la mano que me había tendido. Yo había cruzado la ciudad para analizar la muerte de un hombre, no para entablar alguna estúpida conversación.

─John Watson, un placer. No te fijes, así es él siempre.

Me acerqué para revisar las heridas de Roberts: seis puñaladas en el corazón; por el ángulo deduje que el atacante era al menos veinte centímetros más bajo que su victima. Busqué por todas partes el arma homicida, no pude encontrarla. Lo que sí hallé fue un anillo de compromiso.

─John, mira, la prometida de Roberts estuvo aquí, tuvieron una…

─John está algo ocupado ahora, pero yo soy todo oídos ─dijo Lestrade, parándose junto a mí.

─¿Qué?

Alcé la vista, John hablaba amistosamente con Addison Stuart, muy amistosamente, más de lo necesario, y no era necesario en absoluto. Mantenían bajas sus voces, por lo que no podía escuchar aunque no estuviesen lejos. Stuart reía, miraba al suelo, volvía a reír y se acomodaba el cabello. John estaba complacido consigo mismo, podía ver sus ojos brillar, disfrutando del sonrojo en las mejillas de Stuart.

─¿Entonces qué?, ¿fue asesinado por su prometida? Se suponía que se habían registrado juntos ─por supuesto que Lestrade no entendía. No entendía lo mal que estaba la situación.

─No lo hizo la prometida ─Stuart puso su mano sobre el hombro de John. Era el colmo. ─Edward Stuart no vino a este lugar con el único propósito de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, sino también para encontrarse con su amante ─yo estaba hablando en voz alta, casi gritando; todos en la habitación me miraban. No podía evitarlo, los crímenes pasionales son aburridos, nada estimulantes, y aquella mujer todavía no soltaba a _mi_ John. ─Roberts acababa de entregar el anillo cuando su amante entró, un hombre joven, trabajador de este hotel.

Donovan hizo una exclamación, siempre incrédula.

─El amante de Roberts armó una escena tal que Kate, la prometida de Roberts (¡el anillo está grabado!) arrojó el anillo, furiosa, y salió de la habitación. Dirigiéndose probablemente a casa de su madre o de alguna amiga. Roberts y su amante riñeron, el joven perdió el juicio y atacó a Edward con un cuchillo: ahí en la mesa hay dos juegos de platos, vasos, tenedores y cucharas, pero no cuchillos. Se asustó al ver la sangre, quiso ayudarlo. Lo arrastró en dirección a la cama, pero Roberts era muy pesado para él. La seguridad de este lugar no es la mejor, y por su experiencia, el tipo sabía qué pasillos utilizar para no ser visto por ninguna cámara.

─¿Estás bien? ─me preguntó Lestrade.

─Ojalá hayas entendido porque no pienso repetirme. Tu asesino es un empleado de este hotel, es joven, entre los veinte y veintitrés años, no mide más de un metro sesenta. Y ahora tú ─Addison Stuart ahogó un grito y se hizo para atrás─: ALÉJATE DE JOHN. ÉL ES MÍO.

Sujeté a John por la muñeca y no lo solté hasta que estuvimos fuera del hotel.

Hablé antes de que John pudiera hacerlo, no estaba de ánimo para aguantar su discurso de cómo yo era el quien no sabía comportarse socialmente y lo dejaba en ridículo frente a todos nuestros conocidos.

─Es increíble que te pusieras a coquetear con esa mujer. No tenías ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya estabas tratando de acostarte con ella. Yo sabía que todo esto de "nuestra relación" era una mala idea. Si yo no soy…

─¡Cállate! Basta, Sherlock. Cierra la boca ─John suspiró. ─Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella, estábamos hablando de ti. Ella me contó lo que Anderson le dijo de ti y quería asegurarse de que fuera verdad.

Oh.

─¿Hablaban de Anderson?, ¿se reían de él?

John asintió.

Eso cambiaba todo. Lo cambiaba para bien.

─Eh, John, espera. Espera, no te vayas sin mí. ¡John!

* * *

espero que te guste madame, todo lo que salía de mi cabeza era crack... ;A; perdón, soy una lenta


End file.
